


A Lesson in Efficency

by Burntblackfeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: Shameless self-fulfilment fic, but aren't they all?Established Enjoltaire, living, loving, and arguing about the revolution together.





	A Lesson in Efficency

“Grantaire, would you give me your assistance?”

He raised his head from his arms, “I was of the opinion that my assistance was unwanted in the matter of critiquing your speeches, Apollo,” he teased. Enjolras knew that he would deny him nothing, already heading towards the desk in the small apartment they shared.

He raised an eyebrow, “A critique is inevitable, be it here or tonight. At least grant me privacy in your mockery,” he grinned, “and the efficiency of revision prior to our meeting.”

Graintaire smiled back at him, letting the sheets pool around his waist as he sits up to face the other man. “Well, one should strive for efficiency.”

Enjolras came to stand in front of him, bringing one hand to Grantaire’s face and using the other to hold the paper in front of him. 

“Hmmm, indeed.” He was suddenly the chief again, taking his place in the middle of the room as if leading a meeting at the Musain. Grantaire grinned.

“Citizens of France, it is time to cast off the chains that have bound you for too long. No more shall those that control you be chosen not for their merit but for their blood alone. Too long this nonsensical ideology has come at the expense of the working man, but no more! Together, we are strong. Together we can rise up and take back what is ours. Build a future in which every man stands equal and every man stands tall. The streets of cities inundated with light, green branches on the thresholds, nations sister, men just, the past loving the present, thinkers entirely at liberty, believers on terms of full equality”

He was beautiful. He was radiant. He was so wrong. 

“Your words are pretty, Apollo.” Grantaire began, “but pretty words will not a revolution make.”

Enjolras folded his arms, “and your suggested alternative, Grantaire?”

Grantaire sat forward, “You are promising them the future, but they will not sacrifice their present for a chance, Enjolras. If they die, if they cannot work, their families will suffer. You’re asking people to risk everything for a maybe. It won’t work.”

Enjolras sat himself on Grantaire’s lap, continuing without pause as if unaware of exactly what he was doing to him, “People want the best for their children, they will work to ensure a better future for them.” 

“People want to make sure their children have a future.” Grantaire let his hands rest on Enjolras’ waist, “It might be selfish, but it is what people will do.”

Enjolras shook his head, then tucked it beneath his chin, pulling Grantaire’s hair back to give himself access to his neck. “No, I don’t believe that. People are good, they will do what is right.” He began to kiss and suck at his neck, marking his way down Grantaire’s partially open shirt.

“I do not think you have had the displeasure of meeting people, Apollo” He said a little breathlessly, and then laughed as Enjolras slid his hand lower “You cheat, Enjolras.”

“I do no such thing,” Enjolras replied, head still nuzzled in the crook of Grantaire’s neck. “This is a battle of tongues after all.”

Grantaire pulled him closer, letting his hands grip the ass of the now grinning Enjolras. “I thought it was a battle of wit.”

“Would you like me to stop?”

“I said no such thing.” He let out a sigh as Enjolras moved his hand, “I do think, however, that you are taking advantage of the fact that we are not at the Mussain but instead here, away from prying eyes.”

Enjolras pushed him back gently, kissing him deeply before pulling away to look at him, “Perhaps, but after all, one should strive for efficiency.”

Grantaire grinned and privately ceded the match, letting Enjolras do what he wished. It felt like victory enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comment and make my day!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at burntblackfeathers.tumblr.com


End file.
